


I Talk To Much

by alienemilyyyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienemilyyyy/pseuds/alienemilyyyy
Summary: (Y/N) is Gabriel's soulmate. She was made to serve him and love him, but he leaves her in heaven. Lucifer does unspeakable things to her, and centuries later she is pushed from heaven to become human. One day a familiar face appears in a local coffee shop, and tells her that he knows where Gabriel is. Could everything be okay between them? Could she save him from Asmodeous? You'll have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

The strong smell of caffeine swept through her nose while the sound of small talk filled her ears. It wasn’t unusual to find her at this small cafe just outside of town. Her spot was in the corner of the shop, tucked away just enough to be hidden from the door.. Sometimes it’s nice to seem normal, but the truth is I will never be normal. She was once an angel of heaven, but sympathy for humans caused her to fall from Heaven. Well, not necessarily fall, she was pushed. She could still remember the feeling of falling from so high up until her body finally hit ground. It was difficult for her to learn how to be human, but a couple years later here she is. The warm feeling from the coffee mug reached her hands tearing her away from the daydream of the past. Her eyes fixed on the weather outside and a frown danced on her lips as she pulled the coffee mug to them. It was gloomy to say the least. The rain pouring from the sky and the black clouds made the room seem grey. Her eyes focused on three men as they walked through the door and sat down at a table not far away. The taller of the men had shoulder length brown hair and wore a red flannel. The other man had short spikey dirty blonde hair and wore the same attire as the taller man. The third one she recognised immediately. His hair was black and short, and he wore a long beige trench coat and a suit with a blue tie. With a smile she slowly stood to her feet and walked over to him hesitantly. All three of them sat, and paid no attention the her as she approached them.  
“Castiel, is that you?” Her voice was quiet and soft. She had always been softly spoken. Her gazed danced around the room scanning for any other angels. Castiel turned around in his chair, a small smile on his lips at the sound of her voice.  
“Hello (Y/N).” He stood up as he addressed her. She carefully wrapped her arms around the torso of her old friend. To her surprise, he hugged back and gave her a squeeze.   
“It’s been awhile.” She pulled away from the hug and took in his vessel’s features.  
“It has, when I came back from pulling Dean out of Hell you were gone.”   
“The angels caused me to fall, they said I had too much empathy for humans.” Castiel nodded in understanding. The two men that sat at the table watched our exchange confused. Her attention was brought to them.  
“Are these the Winchesters?” She asked a smile placed itself on her lips.  
“Yes, this is Sam and Dean.”   
“Wonderful to meet you! I’m (Y/N), I used to be an angel.” Dean looked hesitantly at Castiel but Sam smiled at me.   
“It’s nice to meet you too.” Sam responded. She turned back to Castiel.  
“Have you seen Gabriel at all?”   
“I have, he’s at the bunker that Sam and Dean live in.”   
Her smile grew bigger at his words. To be reunited with Gabriel would be a dream come true for her. However, that smile quickly faded when her stomach growled.  
“I would love to see him, but I’m afraid I can’t. We left off on bad terms. I’m sure he’s ashamed of me. We haven’t talked in a very long time. Plus I’m without my grace, it makes me seem pitiful compared to an archangel.”  
“We could find your grace.” Sam suggested. She nodded her head and took a seat at the table.   
After an hour of research they finally found where her grace is located. They ran outside to Dean’s car, trying not to get soaked in the process due to the rain. It wasn’t a long drive, and when they arrived the rain seemed to stop. There was a beautiful weeping willow tree growing on the same place she fell. Her eyes widened at the tree, and slowly walked towards it. She placed her hand on the trunk and felt this wonderful warm feeling as her grace came back into her body. A blinding white light filled the air as she stretched her wings for the first time in awhile. Finally, the light went away. She turned around to see Sam and Dean uncover their eyes, and Castiel staring in wonder. She walked back to the car and stared at the three men.  
“Even with my grace I’m unsure if he’d still want to see me.” She glanced between the three men and then fixed her gaze on her grey converse.   
“He’s in bad shape. Asmodeus was draining him of his grace for years. He might need your comfort.” Sam explained.   
She stood there baffled at Sam’s statement. Her brain tried to process the information, but it couldn’t form a complete thought.   
“I need to see him. I need to apologize.” She finally spoke up after a long pause of silence.   
“We’ll drive you there.” Dean spoke getting into the car. She looked at Cas and he looked back with sympathy in his eyes. They got into the car and began discussing the current events in Castiel’s life.   
“I’ve heard alot on angel radio since I fell, but it’s been quiet for quite some time.” She explained. Then Castiel told her about how the angels are depleting and the lights in heaven are barely staying on. Castiel then told her about Gabriel.   
“He hasn’t talked to anyone, and he won’t leave the room he’s in. Maybe you could change that.” Dean explained from the driver’s seat.   
“If he remembers me, it’s been so long since I’ve seen him. I’m afraid he’s forgotten me.” She fiddled with the sleeves of her black sweater.   
“He hasn’t forgotten about you, I can promise you that.” Castiel reassured.   
Even as an angel she could still feel human emotions from been accustomed to them for awhile, it’s something she won’t forget. When they arrived at the bunker Sam took me to Gabriel’s room. She stood outside the door in contemplation. Last time they had talked they got into a bad argument about him leaving heaven. About him leaving her with them. She pushed the memories into the back of her head and opened the door slightly. On the bed sat Gabriel, his hair long and his face bloody and bruised. His clothes were ragged and dirty. She felt my heart shatter as she saw the terror in his eyes. As she approached him he crawled farther away from her with muffled screams.  
“Gabriel, it’s me (Y/N). Do you remember me?”   
He didn’t respond. He just sat on the bed with a scared look on his face. She decided to sit on the floor across the room from him. Her head leaned back onto the cold grey walls. Her knees pulled up to her chest and let out a sigh.  
“You probably don’t. You left Heaven and went to Earth, and I stayed in Heaven. I should of took your offer to go with honestly. They kicked me out, and I prayed to you when I fell. I thought you didn’t come because you didn’t care. I was wrong, you were stuck in a cage in hell. I’m sorry Gabriel, I really am.” She looked over at him to see him staring back at her. She paused waiting for a response, but he said nothing. “We had a lot of fun times in heaven, and the occasional times I came to Earth. Like the time we took the fledglings down to Earth to see the fish walk onto land. We always caused trouble, there were times I was scared I’d be sent down to Earth just for pulling a prank or making a joke. You always stood by my side, and never let anything happen to me. When you left,however Heaven became a battleground between Michael and Lucifer. Then Lucifer was sent down to Hell, but I’m sure you already know this. I had to sit back and watch them tear each other apart, and if I tried to intervene they’d just tear me apart.” Just remembering the events that took place made a shiver run down her spine. She could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. She abruptly stood up to leave.   
“I’ll let you be, I need some air.”   
The door closed behind her and she made her way out of the bunker. An empty field was across the way from the bunker. She was watching the tree’s leaves blow lightly. The sun was setting. She remember the first sunset she ever saw. Gabriel took her to Earth and they sat on the beach of an island and just watched. The bright colors blended as the sun began to shrink. When it turned dark they watched the stars silently. She remember the scene all too well. 

“I’m going to stay here, on Earth. I want you to stay with me.” His honey eyes met my blue ones as he spoke. Dumbfounded I let out a small laugh of disbelief.   
“Gabriel, Heaven needs you. Without you Michael and Lucifer will bring our downfall. Gabriel, I need you. If you leave what do you think they’ll do to me?!”   
“That’s why I want you to come with me.” His eyes looked hurt, and they pleaded me to stay.   
“No! If you’re going to leave Heaven then they need somebody to help rule. Gabriel you can’t leave!” At this Gabriel stood up and so did I.  
“I thought you were different! I guess not, you’re just another angel trying to follow dad’s orders. We can do what we want (Y/N)! We don’t need to stay in Heaven and be daddy's little army.” Gabriel yelled at me.   
“Well at least I’ll be there to pick of the pieces after your brothers tear the whole damn place apart! This is still happening, because you can't man up and tell them to stop!” I yelled back.   
Gabriel’s eyes looked hurt. His shoulders tensed and then he narrowed his eyes at me.  
“I don’t need you.”   
With a sound of wind blowing he was gone. 

“I’m guessing he didn’t say anything?” Sam snapped her out of her thoughts with his question. She let go of the breath she didn’t realise she was holding.  
“No, he just stared at me. I doubt he even remembers me, it’s been millenniums. He left before Lucifer was cast down to Hell.” She watched the sun disappear behind the trees as she explained   
“What’s your relationship to him?” She took a deep breath in, and then sighed.  
“I’m his soulmate. God created me to be a perfect match for him, so he’d never be lonely. He offered me to go with him to Earth, but I refused. Heaven needed me, and I wasn’t going to leave.”  
“He left you in Heaven with his brothers?”   
“Yes, and I watched them tear each other apart every day. When I tried to stop them they’d do things to me.” After a long moment of silence Sam spoke up.   
“I was in the cage with Lucifer for awhile.”   
She took in a deep breath and sighed. Thinking back to the past was not an easy thing to do. It was the hardest thing to imagine. The times Lucifer would pick and prod in her brain, and damaged her silver wings. He’d threaten to make her fall. She was hurt so badly, but she could never tell them where Gabriel was, because she didn’t know. He was on Earth, experiencing things she couldn’t even imagine. While she was in Heaven, in a dungeon being torchered for information. When she was human those thoughts would haunt her, they’d find their way into her dreams. Every night she’d feel her soul being taken from her body. She’d feel the burns and scratches on her arms and legs. Gabriel never knew, and he will never know. If he does, he’ll never forgive himself. The air was crisp and the sound of thunder miles away alerted her ears. She gazed at Sam for a moment, who was looking off into the distance. She wasn’t the only one who had suffered through this, but she was afraid she was the one who got the short end of the stick.   
“All the unspeakable things he did to you, was practiced on me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was originally about an OC of mine, but I thought it would work out better as an X reader. I'm editing it to make it that way, so if there is any mistakes forgive me. This is a short filler chapter, I hope you enjoy! Also comment if you would rather me type You instead of she/her

Gabriel has been taking his time to open up to her. He no longer shriveled into the corner if the room when she walked in, and he let her change his clothes. It was painstaking for her to see him like this. His once full shiny golden wings were now dull and crunched behind his back. He used to be so proud of his wings when he was in heaven, he’d flaunt them around any chance he got. When she was able to get close his whiskey eyes were filled with pain and fear. Everyday they made progress, but it was very little. Today the boys left for a hunt, and as (Y/N) walked around the bunker she decided it needed major cleaning. She snapped and the supplies she needed were on the library table. Quietly, she started to hum to a song she remembered playing in the caffe. She moved room to room singing a different song each time. When she was human, she was very found of music. It often got stuck in her head and she would sing as her day went along. The cafe she visited each day always played relaxing tunes. As she was wiping down the kitchen counters her ears alerted her of shuffling from the doorway. She stopped singing and turned around to see Gabriel standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked around and then looked at her.   
“Hello Gabriel.” She spoke softly, afraid she would startle him. He nodded his head, and came closer.  
“Are you okay?” She slowly walked over to him and looked him over. He didn’t seem to have anything wrong.   
He seemed to be trying to find a way to show what he was doing, but Gabriel has never been a forward thinker. She would often blame that for why he left heaven in the first place. He didn’t know how to tell his brothers to stop fighting, so he left. He decided to sit at the kitchen table and just watch her. She hesitantly continued to clean and hum along. Gabriel followed her to each room. When sue was done he went back to his room without a word. She stared curiously at his door, and then decided to go to the library and read some books that she found interesting. During the afternoon the next day, the boys came back from their hunt. She greeted them warmly, and then proceeded to tell them about what Gabriel did yesterday. They were all pretty curious.   
“I haven’t visited him today yet.” She explained walking Castiel and Sam to his room.   
When Sam opened the door they were greeted to the grey stone walls covered in black marks. Upon closer inspection they were enochian words. As Castiel read them outloud she scanned each word in amazement and disappointment. He spent his time on Earth having sex with humans. She would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt to know that. When Castiel was done she looked to Gabriel who looked everywhere except at her. As the boys talked she was gone with a flap of her wings. She flew to a garden outside of the bunker, and sat there staring at the ground not knowing what to do with the information that she had just received. She felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to look. Dean was standing behind her with sympathetic eyes, and he sat on the bench. The air around him was warm, and the air outside was crisp and cool. She faced him and took in his appearance. Dirty blonde hair and apple green eyes, and a tired expression.  
“Sam and Cas told me about what Gabriel wrote.” Dean explained. His voice was gruff and his words flowed slowly.   
“I can’t blame him. I mean we were separated for so long, but he’s literally apart of me so it hurts. It hurts a lot.” She confessed.  
“So you’re telling me the whole time you were human you didn’t have sex?” Dean’s tone seemed surprised.  
“No, I had the urges to but I couldn’t bring myself to do that. I didn’t want to betray him. I guess that didn’t matter to him though.” She explained. Dean rubbed her shoulders and patted my back.  
“It’ll be okay. I can promise you that. He’ll get better and then you two will be back together.”  
“I’m not so sure of that. The things I said to him before he left is unforgivable. I caused him a lot of pain, Dean.”   
“It seems like he caused you more.”   
She sat there and contemplated what Dean said. It was true, when he left she was rotting away in Heaven. However, she believed that they both caused each other a great deal of pain. It was balanced in an odd way. She nodded and walked back to the bunker with Dean. 

Lucifer and Michael stood before me arguing. Things were being thrown across the room and shattering everywhere. This has been going on for hours and all I could do is sit here and watch them fight.   
“Stop! Both of you stop!” I yelled finally having enough. Lucifer’s head turned to face me. His eyes flashed red for a moment.  
“Excuse me? You think you have any power over us? You’re just a pathetic soulmate who couldn’t do their job.” As he spoke he got closer and closer backing me up into a wall. My back hit the wall and I watched in horror as Lucifer grabs his angel blade and points it at my neck.  
“You will treat me with respect or there will be consequences. Understood?” I nodded my head as he left a small cut on my silver wings. I winced at the pain and watched as the thick blue light illuminated as it dripped down the feathers.   
Lucifer went back to fighting with Michael and I left to find Castiel. He was in a small park inside someone’s heaven. I rushed towards him and he looked up at me with his head cocked to the side.   
“Why are you bleeding Emily?” Castiel asked. I felt tears prick my eyes as I replayed the scenario in my head.   
“I tried to stop Lucifer and Michael from fighting but Lucifer threatened me, and then cut me.” I explained sitting down on the park bench next to Castiel.  
“Would you like me to heal it?” Castiel asked examining the cut.   
“Please.”   
A soft blue light came from his hand as he touched the area, and then the cut was healed and the grace oozing out was gone.   
“Thank you Castiel, you are a lifesaver.”  
“I’ll always be here for you. Always.”

“Castiel?” She called out into the dim light of the bunker hallway. He appeared out of a doorway and smiled at her.   
“Yes?” He asked.  
“What do you normally do when everyone is asleep?”   
“Have you heard of Netflix?” He asked.  
“Yes, I quite enjoyed it when I was human.”  
He invited her into the room and she sat on the bed next to him. He continued the movie he was watching, and she joined him. It was an interesting show, and when it was over Castiel was asking questions about what happened.  
“You’ve always been the one to ask questions. Haven’t you heard the expression curiosity killed the cat?” She asked after his questioning.   
“I don’t understand that.” Castiel tilted his head to the side and she just let out a small laugh.  
“I’m going to check in on Gabriel.”  
She walked down the hall, and then into the room Gabriel was occupying. The light from the hallway shined into the room to reveal Gabriel sitting on the bed cross legged. He looked up at her, and then looked down at his hands. She walked in and closed the door, then turned on a light. He was mostly healed, but he was still low on grace. She sat next to him on the bed and examined his wings. They were healed and shining like they used to, but they way he held himself wasn’t the same. She ran her fingers through his hair causing him to look up at her with golden puppy dog eyes.   
“I’m not mad at you, I was just a little shocked.” She explained staring into his eyes.   
He nodded his head and leaned into her touch. She wrapped my arms around his body, and he started to panic. She instantly let him go and tried to calm him down.   
“I’m sorry! It’s okay, it’s okay.” She stood at the end of the bed, and he looked back up at her. “I’ll let you be.” With that she left the room to go find Sam and Dean.


	3. Why Can't I Leave It Unsaid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slaking on this story. I'm converting it from an OC to an X reader, so it's taking me awhile to convert each chapter. Sorry if there is any mistakes!

After Dean and Cas left Sam and you walked to Gabriel’s room. While Sam tried to talk to Gabriel you stood into the doorway looking around. The wall is the same color as always, you was able to snap away the black marker. Gabriel still wore the same outfit. His gold wings were folded behind his back, they looked cramped in the small room.  
“Gabriel, you have to dig yourself out of this hole. Look, I know you think it's safer inside. No more torture. No more pain. No more expectations. I've been there. You were nothing like your family. You sure as hell weren't like your dad. Me either. And just like you, I got out. Or I-I thought I got out. But then... then my family needed me. And this is my life. No matter how many times I tried to fight it, this is what I was put here to do. This is where I make the world a better place. And sure, yeah, hookers in Monte Carlo sounds great, but your family needs you. Jack, your nephew, needs you. The world needs you. We need you. Gabriel, (Y/N) needs you. So, please, help us.” Sam spilled out his emotions to Gabriel.   
When he mentioned you Gabriel looked up at you for confirmation, and you simply nodded your head. He then looked back at Sam. After a long pause of silence Sam got up and you started to walk away.   
“Porn stars.” Gabriel’s voice was raspy and hoarse. Sam and you looked at each other and then back to Gabriel. “They were pornstars Sam.”   
After a long pause of silence Sam pulls out some of Gabriel’s grace in a vial out of his pocket.   
“This is how much Ketch gave us.” Sam said handing it to him. Gabriel nods his head and opens the vial. As he opens his mouth to inhale his grace Sam’s phone rings.   
“Hello?” Sam asks as he puts it on speaker.   
“Samuel.” A southern accent flows through the air and Gabriel’s expression turns into one of terror and fear. You rush over to him from the doorway and hold his head to your chest petting his golden locks.   
“I hope you’re having a pleasant day. It’s come to my attention you have something that belongs to me, and I’d like it back.” You assumed this was Asmodeus speaking. You looked up at Sam who returned the gaze before he spoke.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam lied.   
“Oh, I believe you do. I’m gonna give you one chance to return him to me, no harm no foul.” You cringed at the remark and went back to soothing Gabriel.   
“I’m hanging up.” Sam said, but before he could Asmodeus’ voice boomed through the phone speaker.   
“Do not hang up on me. Gabriel is of no use to you in his current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I will have no choice but to take him by force. I will reduce you and that sad little bunker of yours to ashes. You got 10 minutes to decide. Now you can hang up.”  
Sam hung up and then looked at you.  
“What do we do?” He asks.   
“Giving him up isn’t an option. So, we fight.” You replied.   
Gabriel looked up at you with fear in his eyes. He gripped your hand tight and wrapped his wings around my body.   
“I’ll be fine.” You replied to his actions. “I’ve dealt with worse.”   
Once you realized what you said and panicked. Why couldn’t you just shut my mouth? He can not know what happened after he left Heaven. Why can’t you just let some things be unsaid? You stood up from your position on the bed and looked at Sam with determination.   
“We have 10 minutes to get this bunker on lockdown. Check all the warding symbols. I’ll get all the weapons we need.” You demanded walking towards the armory. You grabbed angel blades, the demon knife, and holy water. Sam ran into the room to find you.  
“All right, I did what I could to help the bunker's warding, but who knows if it's enough.” Sam explained. You handed him what he needed and went to make another order when the bunker’s lights went out. The emergency lights come on and the alarm sounds.   
“Go get Gabriel, I’ll fend them off.” You demanded with urgency in your voice. Then you turned to walk away.   
“You can’t possible fend all of the-“   
“Now Samuel!” You yelled running to the map room.   
A demon runs at you from the stairs and you clutch the angel blade tightly. As he gets close you block his attack with your left arm, and then swing at him with the angel blade stabbing him in the temple. His body goes limp and you push it onto the floor stepping over it when another demon attacks you from behind. He pulls on your (h/c) hair causing your head to go back and your neck to be exposed. You take this to my advantage and headbutt him then stab him in the stomach with the angel blade. His body lands of the ground with a loud thud. All the sudden you’re being thrown across the room. You hit the wall with a loud smack and then you fall to the ground. Someone is clapping at the top of the stairs, so you focus your attention on them as you struggle to stand up with a grunt of pain.   
“Bravo. You really did put up a fight. However, you’re warding was not designed for me. I’ve come to claim what’s mine.” Sam is dragged into the room by two demons.   
“You stay away from him you abomination!”You scream trying to run towards Asmodeus, but you’re slammed against the wall. You’re held there by an invisible force, slowly your oxygen gets cut off and you’re struggling to breathe.   
“Oh yes, you must be his soulmate. I’ve never seen such a pitiful angel.” Asmodeus spits out as you are gasping for air. Two demons drag Gabriel out from the hallway. He’s thrashing around and struggling to get away, but being low on grace has left him defenseless. You could feel the cold tears streaking down my cheeks as I watched the scene unfold.   
“Oh, I missed you, boy. I'm-a have to punish you rather severely, I'm afraid.”   
The demons dragged him up the stairs to Asmodeus.   
“As for you two…” and with a flick of Asmodeus’ wrist you were released from the floor and began to be in severe pain. Sam and you fall to the floor writhing in pain. You look up to the balcony to see Gabriel’s eyes glowing blue, and his wings spreading out. He throws the demons off the balcony, and then snaps. The demons turn into a puff of black smoke. Asmodeus looks at Gabriel with a surprised look. You groan in pain again clutching your stomach. You fall onto your back with a screech.  
“Gabriel! What are you doin', son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you!” Asmodeus booms at Gabriel, then he smirks.   
“You’re too weak.”   
Gabriel’s wings spread out farther and then Asmodeus tries to fling a ball of angel grace at Gabriel, but he just flicks it away.   
“Not anymore. Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit.” With a snap of his fingers Asmodeus bursts into a ball of flames. His screaming fills my ears as the pain goes away. Your body relaxes as you fall back relieved. You head rolls over to look at Sam, who’s gasping for air.   
Sam stands up and helps you up. Gabriel snaps his fingers again and he’s in normal clothing, no longer the Winchester’s flannel. He comes down the stairs and sits at the map room table.   
“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Gabriel said looking at Sam.   
He was avoiding your gaze, and as Sam went through a quick run through of what was happening. You just stood in the middle of the room. Of course he was avoiding you. You thought you were stupid for getting your hopes up and wishing we could be what you were. Your souls may be bound, but that doesn’t matter anymore, maybe it never mattered.   
“Whoa. Too much information. Okay, slow down. I'm not...processing.” Gabriel sighs rubbing his forehead with his hands.   
“Michael wants to come to this Earth and destroy it. We may need your help to fight him.” You say standing next to Sam.  
“What?” Gabriel sighs exasperated.  
“Yeah, welcome to the team.” Sam glances between us. A humorless chuckle comes from Gabriel.   
“Uh...yeah. Not so much. I mean, thank you for the rescue and for the redemption arc. But, uh, I'm not really a team guy, so...I'm gonna bounce, okay? Um, but, you know, it's been, um...   
What's the opposite of fun? That.” Gabriel stands up and then goes to walk away.   
“No, Gabriel, don't -- you -- you can't just walk away. If Michael comes here, he will end this world!” Sam looks back at you asking for help with his eyes, but you can’t find the courage to get Gabriel to stay.   
“And the last time the world was ending, I put my money on you. I think you can pull it off again.” Gabriel turns around and raises an eyebrow at Sam.  
“Gabriel, you can not turn your back on your father’s creation again!” You spoke up from behind Sam. His eyes flicker over to you, and the look in his eyes shows nothing. Just a cold, hard stare.  
“My father turned his back on his creation. Guess it just runs in the family.” Gabriel says. Then he’s gone.  
You look over at Sam, who just looks at you with sympathy in his eyes. You wave your hand in the air and the bunker is back to its normal state. The demon’s bodies are gone. Dean and Castiel walk into the bunker with supplies from their run.   
“I’m going for a walk.”   
Then you were gone.


	4. Trickster Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence Warning, and Luci being a dick

You roamed around for days with no intent in your mind. You just wanted to be alone for awhile, maybe you would find peace in your surroundings. However, all you found was loneliness and isolation. You found myself back at the bunker door. You knocked on the cold metal waiting for the door to open. It creaked open and you were met with the barrel of a gun.   
“Those do nothing to me anymore.” You sighed trying to peek into the bunker. The door opened further to show Dean standing in front of you. His typical appearance of a flannel and jeans.  
“(Y/N), you’re back.” He said lowing his gun.   
“Yeah, no matter how hard I try, I can’t forget what happened. You guys need help and connections, so I came back. I’d like to meet my nephew after all.” You explained stepping inside.   
“If you need to do the run through you can.” You said, and was proceeded to be splashed in the face with holy water, and cut with a silver blade.   
Dean and you walked down the stairs into the war room. Sam was sitting in the library, with his nose in an old dusty lore book. He looked up to see me and then looked at Dean.  
“You check her?” He asked standing up.  
“Yes, he checked me.” You responded looking around. The same old bunker, nothing new.   
Sam pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and you wrapped your around his torso. When he pulled away he gave me a soft smile.  
“Glad you’re back.”   
We all sat down at the library table and began to talk.  
“I found this spell, but we’ll need our friend of ours to help us.” Sam explained.  
“I wouldn’t call Rowena our friend. She owes us a favor.” Dean replied taking a sip of the beer in his hand.   
Hours later a woman with long red curls came down the steps of the bunker. She wore a nice yellow blouse and khaki pants. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.   
“Who’s this?” A thick scottish accent flowed through my ears.  
“I’m (Y/N).” You explained.  
“She’s a friend.” Sam butted in.  
Rowena set all her stuff down and got to work. You helped a little when it was needed, but mainly kept to yourself.   
“So, you never told me, what’s this spell for?” You asked Sam as you went to fetch some ingredients in one of the bunker’s rooms.   
“It’s a tracking spell, for Gabriel.” Sam explained as we went into the room.  
“Oh.”   
“We really need him. There’s no other way.”   
“I understand.”  
After the spell was over we left in the Impala to go to the location. Castiel was going to check Texas, and we were going to Amarillo. The car ride was quiet except the soft classic rock playing from the radio. You sat in the back watching as the scenery moved quickly past. Trees seemed like blurs at the speed we were going. It was hard to focus on one thing. Earth was such a beautiful place, even as a human you enjoyed the nature of it all. You just gazed out at the land that passed by and soon the drive was over. The boys checked into some old run down motel, and you went to retrieve food for them. You walked across the street to a small diner and places the order, and when the food was done you walked outside and waited to cross the street. You felt something hard hit your head, and then it was black. Pitch black.   
Dean talked on the phone with Castiel as Sam unpacked his clothes.   
“What are you doing? Don’t unpack.” the older Winchester criticized.  
“Dude, we could be here for days.”   
Dean groaned and continued talking to Castiel. Once Dean was off the phone the brothers talk for a moment, but then there was a knock on the door. Dean cautiously walked up to it, and put the barrel of the gun against the door, and slowly opened it. Gabriel stood in the doorway with a wound from his side to his stomach. His white shirt ripped to shreds over the wound. Blood trickling out the wound quickly.  
“Hey fellas, looking of me?” He asks in a cocky tone.  
A pounding in your head caused you to open your eyes. You looked around to see a fancy hotel room with a glorious view. The room was illuminated by natural lighting. You tried to move but you are bound to the chair with chains encrypted with angel warding magic. The pounding in your head continued.  
“You’re awake.”   
I looked over in the direction of the voice to be greeted by a man who looked like what Gabriel looked like now. Their faces looked the same, but his eyes showed something different. It was hard to tell the difference from this far. However, his soul was darker and demented. He twisted a lollipop in his mouth and grinned at you. He had on a brown striped suit and a brown fedora atop his head.   
“Who are you?” You asked tugging against the restraints. No matter how hard you tried they didn’t budge. The chains were weakening your powers.   
“Some people call me the Trickster, but you can call me Loki.”   
You groaned and set your head against the chair. A norse god was holding you captive.  
“And what do you want with me?”   
“To lure him out. See he’s been killing my sons and that’s just not going to slide.” He twisted the lollipop in his mouth again as he paced the room.   
Sam took his time patching Gabriel up. Gabriel insisted that he would leave, but when he sat up the red hot pain that shot through his side caused him to groan and lay back down. He closed his eyes and relaxes. Dean moved to the window and looked out the blinds.   
“Sammy?” Dean asked turning back to look at the younger Winchester.   
“Yeah?” Sam replied not looking up from his laptop.   
“Don’t you think (Y/N) been gone for awhile.”   
With those words Gabriel’s eyes shot open. He went to lean up but again the pain caused him to lay back down.  
“You two knuckleheads brought her here?!” Gabriel’s voice boomed through the old worn out motel room.   
“We needed her help. It’s not like you care anyways. You’ve left her two times now.” Dean replies narrowing his eyes at Gabriel. This time Gabriel manages to sit up.   
“I do care about her. I care too goddamn much, and that’s why you two screwed up bringing her here!” He yelled groaning in the process.   
“And why’s that?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow as he turned to face Gabriel.   
“I made a kill list. Fenrir, Narfi, Sleipnir, and then last but not least, Loki.” Gabriel replies.   
“Hold on. I thought Loki was you.” Dean replied sitting down in a chair and taking a swig from an old metal flask.   
“It's trippy, I know. Look, remember when I told you I went into witness protection? Well, who do you think put me there?” Gabriel’s honey eyes darted between the two boys.   
“You and Loki are friends?” Sam asked.   
“We were, it’s a long story.”   
Gabriel then goes on to explain the whole story of what happened in Monte Carlo, perhaps in too much detail.   
“So this is how it ended. By the time I came to, they had sold me to Asmodeus.” Gabriel explained.   
Dean pulled Sam into the hall and explained to him how revenge has never been a good option. However, Sam believed that this was the only way to convince Gabriel to help them. Dean reluctantly agrees, and then they make a deal with Gabriel.   
“So what are you gonna do? Hurt me? I’m sorry to tell you, but no matter what you do I just won’t crack.” You narrowed my eyes at Loki, and he just smirked.   
“I’m not one for torture. Don’t like to get my hands dirty.” He explained pulling a chair up in front of you. He sat down and then smirked.   
“I like to trick people, hence the name Trickster. So I’m going to take your worst memory, and I’m going to make it happen again and again.” Then with a snap of his fingers you were no longer in the hotel room with the pretty view. You were strapped down on a metal table, naked. You closed your eyes and opened again wishing this wasn’t true. However, every time you opened your eyes you was still in the same place. The creaking of a metal door opening could be heard, but you couldn’t see much with my head strapped down to the table. You remember this all too well, and start to panic. Trashing against the leather straps holding you to the table.   
-violence warning-  
A whistle is echoed through the room. You can hear objects being picked up next to my ear, but you can’t see anything. Cold tears silently run down my eyes. You stare up at the grey ceiling wishing this moment to be gone.   
“You are going to tell me where Gabriel is.” Lucifer's voice hissed in your ear.   
“I don’t know where he is! Please just let me go.” You begged feeling the cold metal of an angel blade being dragged up my thigh.   
“You do know where he is, and you are going to tell me.”   
You felt pain go through your leg, and then felt the red blood trickle out of the incision on your leg and onto the table. More tears came out your eyes as more cuts were made. Lucifer’s hand ran through your feathers, and then made a huge large gash on them causing you to scream out in pain at the sensation. You could feel my grace oozing out of your wings as you started to sob.   
“Please, let me go. I don’t know where he is. I swear! I would never lie.” You gasped for air trying to calm myself. “He left without telling me.”   
“Poor you, you couldn’t even do your one job. You’re just a waste of space.”   
Gashes and cuts, bruises and tears. You couldn’t do anything, you were helpless. You just laid there and took whatever came, sobbing in the process. This couldn’t be happening. This is just a vision of the past. However, it felt so real. The feeling of blood and grace coming out of your body felt so real, and you began to lose my sense of reality. This was happening, and it was never going to stop.  
-third person point of view-  
“All right, what’s the plan?” Dean asked walking back into the motel room. He starts packing a bag of weaponry as Sam loads his gun.  
“Well, Sleipner is a lot of things, but mainly he is a coward. I will bet all the personal lubricant in the S. F. V. that after we killed Narfi, he ran straight back to papa’s skirts.” Gabriel explained changing into some new clothes.  
“So he and Loki will be together. That’s great. How do we find them?” Sam butted in.  
“They’re about a 5 minute drive from here. Penthouse of the Ophidian Hotel.”   
“You’re positive he has (Y/N)?” Dean asked slinging the bag over his shoulder.  
“100%, so we need to get in there fast.” Gabriel said walking out the door.   
Dean drove quickly to the hotel, and Gabriel sat in the back anxiously. He could only imagine what mind tricks Loki was pulling on you. When they arrived they rushed to get into the elevator. The soft hum of music played through its speakers. Gabriel turned to Sam and Dean.  
“One last thing, just so we’re clear. Take out the bodyguards, take out the bystanders. Whatever. But when it comes to Sleipnir and Loki, I’m the one who delivers the coup de grace. I want my beautiful face to be the last thing they see.” Gabriel demands. Dean rolls his eyes.  
“Okay, no, you know what? No more plans, no more rules. You want Loki dead on the ground? That’s what you’re gonna get. We are doing this for (Y/n), not you!” Dean barked back.   
Before Gabriel could even come up with a response the elevator doors opened. Sleipnir stands between two bodyguards on the opposite end of the wall.   
“Get him!” Sleipnir demanded.  
The bodyguards comes rushing towards the three men. With a snap of Gabriel’s finger the lights blow and the room turns dark. The sounds of gunfire fill the room, and Gabriel pulls of the wooden sword that can kill Sleipnir. He rushes towards the direction he last saw the Norse god. Gabriel pushes him to the floor, and snaps his fingers. The lights come back on, and Sleipnir is left on the floor begging for his life.  
“Please.” He cries staring into Gabriel’s eyes.   
The archangel shrugs and pushes the blade through his heart. Sleipnir’s body lays down on the floor with the sword in his heart. Sam looks around trying to find Dean. His hair is messy and all over the place, so he tries to push it out of his face as he looks around.  
“Dean? Dean! He left.” Sam says returning to Gabriel.   
“Big bros, right? Always think they know the best.” Gabriel remarks trying to find Loki’s sword, but it’s missing.   
“The penthouse, he went after Loki.” Sam says noticing the open door. Gabriel’s eyes widen, and he turns angry at the thought.  
“No. NO. Loki is mine!”  
Sam and Gabriel rush towards the penthouse. Dean stands in front of Loki, who’s twirling a lollipop in his mouth. You are passed out in the chair across the room. Dean clutches the sword so tightly that his knuckles turn white.   
“Loki?” Dean asks focusing his eyes back to the man in front of him.   
“So you are Dean Winchester.” Loki says smirking.  
“And you're the annoying god that we're wasting our time tryin' to kill.” Dean replies back. He glances over at you.   
“Mm. And did Gabriel tell you why he wants me dead?”  
“I don't care.” Dean rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, you do. Little bit. Our treatment of your friend is payback for a slight of a more personal nature. The death of my father, Odin.”  
“Oh, that wasn't him. Lucifer did that.” Dean responded nonchalant   
“Ah. But why was my father there in the first place? To parlay, to deal with Gabriel's brothers. When we first made terms, I had only one condition-- I would change my face, teach him to be me, the trickster, if he agreed to abandon the more… volatile affairs of his family. Forever. When he hit that hotel, he broke that promise, and it cost my father his life.”  
“The world was coming to an end.”  
“That never mattered to him before. Gabriel had to be punished. Odin was a salty, disagreeable bastard. Truth is… he despised me. But he was my father. I'm sure you understand. What would you do for your father?”  
Dean swung the sword at Loki, but he just fizzles away. He was simply a projection. Sam runs into the penthouse door to find Dean. Gabriel stands in the hallway being confronted by the real Loki.   
“Hello Gabriel.”  
Dean swings at the fake Loki again, but he just sighs. He then punches Dean and he lands across the room near you. You turns her head and mutters something inaudible, your eyes still closed. Your nose is bunched up in disgust. Dean stands up and looks at the fake Loki.  
“Oh, so you can hit me. But I can’t hit you?”   
“Mess with the real Trickster,” A punch hit Dean in the face, “get the real tricks.” Another punch and Dean is on the floor again. Sam comes in the room and aims his gun at “Loki” and then fires.   
“No! It’s Loki magic. He’s a hologram.” Dean yells at Sam.  
“Alright, if we can’t kill him we have to kill the real Loki.”  
Loki smirked at Gabriel as he stood there.   
“You don’t have my wooden sword?” Loki asks looking past Gabriel to see a dead Sleipnir.  
“ No. I wanted to do this one old school.” Loki laughed at his remark  
‘Mm. With your… “archangel” powers? This is for my father.”   
Loki throws Gabriel into the wall with his powers. Gabriel screams out in pain.   
“You think you're some… poor, innocent victim?” Loki walks over and grabs Gabriel by his collar and lands a hard punch onto his face.   
“Gabriel, with his deadbeat daddy and his mean older brothers.” Another punch.  
“Who will help me? Who will save me?” Loki pulls Gabriel up to the wall.  
“ I did! But you… you couldn't keep one promise. And then you had the audacity to ask me to help you again?!” Loki throws Gabriel across the hall and next to the doorway where Sam and Dean appear out of. “You think I deserve to die for your spinelessness?! That my sons deserved to die?!”  
Dean slides the wooden sword over to Gabriel who picks it up. He grips it tightly.  
“Of course, of course you would need someone to swoop in and save your pitiful ass.”  
“Shut up!” Gabriel yelled  
Gabriel charges at Loki, and pushes him up against the wall. He throws him to the floor and pins him to the ground. Loki looks up and laughs at Gabriel.  
“Face it, old friend, you're a joke. You're a failure. You live for pleasure. You stand for nothing. And in the end, that's exactly what you'll die for.”   
“You first.”  
The blade goes through Loki’s heart, and he gasps. His body slowly goes limp. Gabriel feels a sense of relief fall over him, until a blood curdling shriek is heard from the penthouse. His face goes pale, and his blood turns cold. He sprints into the room with Sam and Dean close behind. Gabriel kneels next to you. You’re tossing and turning, screaming and crying. Gabriel cups your face in his hands.   
“C’mon (Y/N), you need to fight this. Whatever is going on inside your brain, you need to fight it!”  
Cut after cut, blood oozing out of your body. You felt weak, you felt human. All you could do was scream and cry. Lucifer was focusing on your wings, but a soft voice rang through your head. It was Gabriel, but when you looked around he wasn’t there.  
“C’mon (Y/N), you need to fight this. Whatever is going on inside of your brain, you need to fight it!”   
Suddenly you didn’t feel any pain, you felt numb. This wasn’t real. It’s all in your head. You glance over at the metal table that held multiple weapons to hurt you with. It was close enough to grab something, and Lucifer was focused elsewhere. You grabbed an angel blade, and started to wear away the leather bindings that were holding you down. You managed to get both of your hands free, and then your head. You let out a big sigh of relief, but then your airways were stopped by a hand around your throat.  
“You really think it would be that easy?” Lucifer asks his eyes glowing red.   
You gasped for air. One of your hands was prying to get his hand off your throat. In the other was the angel blade. You swung at him, but he just grabbed your arm and twisted it. You dropped the blade down in agony. Hot tears formed in your eyes.   
“You’re such a pitiful little thing. So fragile. Shame that I have to kill you.”  
He snapped his fingers and your neck twisted to the side. You felt the red hot pain go through you as your eyes closed. It was pitch black, but then you was sitting up in Gabriel’s lap with a loud gasp. You started to scream and panic, you got up and ran to the corner out of fear, throwing anything you could get my hands on. Your back hit the wall, and you slid down sobbing.  
“Please, don’t hurt me.” You cried gasping for air.   
“I’m not going to hurt you, sugar.” Gabriel’s voice rang through your ears.   
You looked up to see his honey eyes staring back into yours with a sad look in them. He sat down next to you, and you threw my arms around his shoulders and began to cry into his red t-shirt. He shushed you and held you in his arms.   
“It’s over. It’s over.” He whispered into my ear as you calmed down. You felt cold and numb, you would always feel this way when you woke up from a nightmare when you were human. Alone and afraid. Except this time you weren’t alone, at least you hope not.


	5. Stairway To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Angst

Gabriel attempted to stand, but Sam quickly rushed over. Gabriel let out a groan of pain as you clung to him.   
“You shouldn’t lift her, you’re hurt.” Sam remarked.   
“I’ll be fine.”   
You buried your head in his shoulder as he walked to the Impala. The smell of leather filled your nose as you were set in the back seat. You hugged my knees to your chest and stared out the front window. Gabriel slid into the seat, and pulled you close to him. Your body was shaking, and your breaths were short. You payed attention to the purring of the engine as the car drove away. Trying to calm yourself down you focused on what you could feel and see. You could feel the warmth of Gabriel as he held your shaking figure close to his chest, you could hear his heartbeat in your ear. You didn’t dare to close your eyes, afraid of what might appear in your mind. You stared out the window watching as trees showed and then vanished. The car ride was silent, except the quiet hum of Pink Floyd playing through the speakers. Eventually the sun set and it was dark inside the Impala. The car slowed into a motel parking lot. Dean turned the car off and then turned around to look at you and Gabriel.   
“Sam and I are gonna book a room, and get some sleep. We’ll leave first thing in the morning.” Dean explained holding your gaze. You nodded my head and sat up from Gabriel’s hold.  
“You okay kid?” Dean asked. Sam gave him a look and then looked at you.  
“I’m not, but I will be. Just have to process what happened.”  
You got out of the car, and then went inside to book a room. Of course you don’t need to sleep, but you can’t stay in the boys’ room all night. Gabriel followed behind you, as you said goodnight to the boys and then went into the room. Gabriel closed to door behind you. The room had fading coral wallpaper, and beige carpet. One queen sized bed with white sheets and pillows in the middle. You sat down on the bed and stared at the wallpaper. It was peeling in certain places, but it was hard to tell from far away.  
“Where did Loki send you?” Gabriel asked sitting next to you on the bed. You moved your gaze down to your hands.  
“He sent me to my worst memory.” You quietly confessed.  
“And?” You inhaled and paused thinking on how you could not explain what happened.  
“It’s not important.” You got up from the bed and walked to the window peeking through its white curtains to see an semi-abandoned parking lot.  
“Whatever happened clearly freaked you out extremely, so of course it’s important.” This time Gabriel stood up. You spun around and looked at him.  
“So now I matter to you? You left me. Don’t act like you care, because clearly you don’t. If you did care you wouldn’t of left me to deal with your crazy ass brothers!”   
Gabriel’s expression changed from a caring one to an angry one.  
“I offered you a chance to go with me. You,” He pointed his finger at you,”denied and stayed in heaven. You could of left anytime you wanted. Don’t you blame whatever happened on me.” Gabriel yelled back at you.   
“It was your fault! You have no idea what happened!” You yelled back pacing around the room. Your heart beating became faster, and breathing became labored.  
“Well you could tell me!” He yelled back.   
You choked back a sob and then grabbed your hair in your hands. Your pacing became faster and faster. Anger and panic was coursing through your veins. Tears swelled in your eyes until your vision was blurry.   
“C’mon tell me!” He yelled louder.   
You stumbled over my words and started to sob. A knock rang through the room. You opened the door to see Sam and Dean standing there with concerned expressions. Sam wrapped his arms around you and tried to calm me down while Dean started yelling at Gabriel.  
“You saw how bad she was earlier, and then you decide to yell at her? What kind of idiot are you?” Dean remarked facing Gabriel with an angry stare.   
“She started it! She won’t tell me what happened!” Gabriel remarked flopping down on the bed angrily.   
“You’re acting like a child, Gabriel! Look at her, she’s traumatized and you think it’s good to yell at her?” Dean pointed towards you. I=You looked up with tears streaming down your cheeks. Gabriel glanced at you and his posture softened. You calmed your breathing down slowly, clutching onto Sam’s arm.   
“I...damn it.” Gabriel cussed under his breath.  
“I’m okay, I just started to panic.” You whispered to Sam. He looked down at me with sympathetic eyes. “You two should go back to bed, I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” You said standing up and moving to the worn down couch in front of an old TV.   
“Are you sure?” Sam asks glancing between his brother and you.   
“Yes.” You replied looking at him and nodding.  
Hesitantly the two boys retreated back into their hotel room. You turned on the tv and began to watch whatever you could find. Black and white tv shows played as you flipped through the channels, occasionally stumbling upon the prepaid porn. You mindlessly watch a show, and didn’t realize when the couch caved in a little as Gabriel sat next to you.   
“I’m sorry for yelling at you, and for leaving you.” His voice held a distant and sorrow tone. You turned my head to see him staring at his hands that were placed in his lap. His honey colored hair falling into his face slightly. You scooted closer to him, and pushed it out of his face. He seemed surprised by the contact, and stared into your eyes with his whiskey ones.   
“It’s okay. I forgive you. I...I just can’t talk about what happened yet.” You explain holding his face in your hands.   
“When you are ready I’m here.”   
You nodded as you pressed your lips against his cheek. You rested your head on his chest and went back to watching the TV. Soon golden rays shined through the curtains and illuminated the small room. Not long after the sun rose there was a knock at the motel door. You opened the door to see Sam and Dean standing there with their bags slung on their shoulders. The sunlight blinded you a bit, so you squinted my eyes attempting to see them better.   
“You ready to go?” You asked looking between the two.  
“We’re going after we eat.” Dean replied walking towards the Impala.  
Gabriel joined you outside, and we climbed into the backseat. You placed your hand onto the leather seat while you peered out the window looking at the morning sun. The warm glow filled the car as the morning radio played over the purring engine. The tar of the paved road underneath the wheels quickly going by. The car stopped in front of a Mom and Pop diner, and all four is us exited. When walking into the diner the overwhelming smell of coffee filled your nose, and the sound of grease popping on the grill was sensed by your ears. We sat down in a booth. Sam across from Dean, you across from Gabriel. You glanced out the window of the diner to see people walking down the street, talking away with one another. You imagine the conversation they are talking about. The voice of the waitress pulled your attention back to the table.   
“And what would you like miss?” She asked smiling at you. Brown curly hair falling down her shoulders. Bright red lipstick framing her lips.   
“Just a coffee.” You replied smiling back.   
You turned your gaze back to the window. Ignoring the conversation the boys were having, just living in your own peaceful world. This moment made you feel human again. It reminded you of the cafe you would sit in daily and read books. It was serene. Soon, your life is going to be hectic. You can sense that coming, so for now you would just like to live in this moment.  
“You alright over there?” You heard Dean’s voice ask. You turned my head to look to see him staring at you.   
“Yeah, just admiring life.” You replied nonchalant.   
Soon the waitress came back with everyone’s orders and then left. You poured 2 packets of sugar into your coffee, and then added some creamer. Taking a sip you flinched and sighed.   
“You okay?” Sam asked this time.   
“Yeah, it’s just...this coffee taste like molecules. I kinda miss being human.” You responded.   
“You were human?” Gabriel piped up.   
“Yeah, for a couple years. They said I had too much sympathy for humans and it could get in the way of my ‘mission’, so they pushed me.” You explained putting quotations around mission with my fingers.   
“Oh.” Gabriel gives you a soft smile and then looks away.  
“They threatened to do it many times, but I didn’t think they actually would. I can’t count how many times we got into trouble in heaven and everyone would threaten to make me fall, but they never did. Probably because you were there to save me.” A soft chuckle left your lips. Gabriel smiled wider at your statement.   
“So I was your knight in shining armor?”   
“More like the Curly to my Mo.”  
This caused a laugh to erupt from both of you. Sam and Dean glanced between you two as they ate. Occasionally they would look at each other and raise an eyebrow.   
“Remember when Dad let me make an animal?” Gabriel asked leaning back in the booth.   
“Mhm, I believe you called it a platypus.”   
You continued to talk about when you were together in heaven until Sam and Dean were ready to leave. You headed back to the car, and got in. On the ride back Gabriel and you shared stories about our experiences on Earth. You were leaning your back on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around your stomach.   
“What was Ancient Greece like?” You asked fiddling with his fingers.   
“It was okay. The Gods and Goddesses had a lot of drama.” He put the emphasis on the word a lot when he spoke. After a long pause of silence between you, he spoke.   
“What was it like to fall?”   
You paused for a moment to collect the right words.   
“Scary. This pit in your stomach grows bigger as you fall towards Earth, and then when you land you have no idea where you are. You’re hungry, thirsty, tired, and alone. No money, nothing.” You explained.   
“What did you do?”   
“I walked for what felt like hours until I found a little coffee shop on a corner of the street. It was just about to close when I walked in. The owner of the store took me in, showed me the ropes. I learned how to be human, it was tedious, but I did it. I worked there, got an apartment a block away. Practically spent all day at the shop.”   
The silence that filled the Impala was a comfortable one.The soft guitar of Stairway To Heaven filling the car, the scenery going by in a flash. Peace and solitude. It felt so nice and real, but the pit in your stomach grew the closer we got to the bunker. It is all going to end soon. You know that for a fact.  
“Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run there's still time to change the road you're on. And it makes me wonder” You sang quietly along to the song   
You looked up at Gabriel to see him staring out the window of the car. Sam on his laptop in the front seat, and Dean tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. After awhile the sun was setting. The mixture of yellow, orange, and pink dusted the sky, and the bunker came into view. You could feel the energy in the air shift as we entered the garage. Fearing what came next, you clutched onto Gabriel tighter.


End file.
